


A Name By Any Other

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [47]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants to talk baby names. Tommy wants to discuss last names. Oliver really wants to find some missile launchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name By Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this series with comments and kudos. 
> 
> I apologize for missing another Saturday installment. I have babies on the brain and not much else. My sister-in-law was in town for a baby shower I was throwing for her and my best friend adopted a baby and I had to go visit. Between baby showers and an actual baby, there was very little time for writing. All this baby stuff is why you are getting another pregnancy story. Many of you have asked why their children have only the last name of Smoak, this story explains why. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 13\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 14\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 15\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 16\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 17\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 18\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 19\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 20\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 21\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 22\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 23\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 24\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 25\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 26\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 27\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 28\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 29\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 30\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 31\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 32\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 33\. Three (Part 13)  
> 34\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 35\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 36\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 37\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 38\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 39\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 40\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 41\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 42\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 43\. William (Part 29)  
> 44\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 45\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 46\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 47\. Brothers (Part 45)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

An icy rain clattered against their living room windows. The overcast sky had forced them to turn on the lamps even though it was still early afternoon. Hildy was curled up in front of the fireplace snoring, loudly. Felicity was laying on the sofa with her head in Oliver’s lap as Tommy rubbed her swollen feet. Her tablet was resting on her belly as she looked over building schematics for a reconnaissance mission that Team Arrow was planning for that evening.

“I don’t see another way in than the roof and I really don’t think you and Roy should be parkouring over ice covered rooftops,” Felicity said turning off her tablet. “I think we need to come up with Plan B or postpone.”

“Word on the street is that the shipment of stolen missile launchers is being sold tomorrow night. We need that location,” Oliver’s voice was full of frustration.

“Well,” Felicity reached back and squeezed his leg, “you won’t learn much after you slip from a ten story roof and plunge to your death.”

Oliver scoffed, “When was the last time I fell?”

Tommy snorted and momentarily stopped massaging Felicity’s feet to look at Oliver, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re beautiful, but man can you be dumb.”

Felicity rocked from side to side as she struggled to sit up. Tommy showed mercy and took her arms and lifted her to a sitting position. She smiled gratefully at her husband before she rounded on her other, “Tell me that was a joke, because you seriously don’t want me to start in on last month’s fall.”

“I didn’t fall,” Oliver said guiltily, “it was a controlled rapid descent.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide, “You jumped out of a six story window.”

“The building was on fire,” he offered in way of explanation. An explanation that she hadn’t bought when he’d chosen to take the window exit.

Tommy shook his head in warning, “Buddy, you’re so not helping your cause.”

“Oliver, our baby is due in less than two weeks.” Felicity took hold of his hands and placed them on her belly, “I’d rather we not be sharing a hospital room or planning your funeral. You promised me, only smart decisions. Going in tonight won’t be a smart decision.”

Oliver was about to argue when Tommy lifted his eyebrows in silent challenge. His husband was letting him know that he’d already picked sides in their argument and he’d chosen Felicity’s. Any further argument on his part would bring Tommy into the fight.  Oliver closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, “Fine, what do you suggest?”

Felicity’s face lit up as she pulled up something on her tablet, “I’m glad you asked. It’s something that I’ve been noodling on for a while now based on our encounters with Brie Larvin. Curtis was able to build me a prototype.”

“Is that a drone?” Tommy asked over her shoulder.

“It is,” she nodded enthusiastically. “It’s the size of a fly and operates virtually silent.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed, “You’re not planning on developing that for market, right?”

“Relax, soon to be former CEO,” she grinned. “I’m not going to return QC to signing fat military contracts on my first day as CEO. This little baby is purely for Team Arrow.”

Oliver picked up her tablet to look at the device’s schematics. Felicity had recently been working on smart technology that would help to keep Oliver and Dig out of the field unless it was absolutely necessary. Dig had been jokingly referring to her little projects as, _Operation Old Men_. Oliver found the name to be a little bit too on the nose. He was starting to feel his aches and pains more acutely and his recovery time wasn’t what it had been. Now that he was thirty-five, he had a greater appreciation for Dig’s stamina. If he could hold out another decade before he required having a total knee replacement, it would be a miracle. He didn’t want his failing joints to force him to hang up the hood before he turned forty. Felicity’s and Curtis’ design had an elegant simplicity to it. As usual, he was impressed with his wife’s beautiful brain, “So, you want to fly a drone into this building to record their conversation?”

“Yes, we can sit in front of the fireplace and I can operate it from here and, Bob’s your uncle, we’ll have the location for tomorrow night without the need for you to plunge off an icy rooftop,” she said with a proud grin.

“How well does this fly in an ice storm?’ Tommy asked as he took the tablet from Oliver.

Felicity gave Tommy a dirty look. Oliver covered his smile with his hand. Felicity clearly hadn’t been expecting the husband who spent his time doing philanthropic work and running a night club to zero in on what was clearly a potential flaw in her plan. Oliver raised his brows as he waited for Felicity to respond. She sighed heavily, “We’re going to find out.”

“What if I drive it to the site?” Oliver inquired.

“If it can’t handle the ice, you won’t be able to get close enough – not with the number of guards they have surrounding the building.” Felicity took her tablet away from Tommy and opened a map that had a small red dot moving across it.  She smiled brightly, “Besides, I sent it on its way an hour ago. It’s less than a mile from our target. It will be in position in time for the meeting tonight and you get to stay toasty warm.”

“It’s a good thing that I love you or I would think that you were being insubordinate,” Oliver kissed her softly.

Tommy laughed, “From the way Dig tells it, she was insubordinate on her first mission.”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Felicity locking him in the foundry. His hand landed on her belly, swollen with their child and was amazed at how far they’d come in the eight years since he’d come home. His smile widened as their baby pushed against his hand, “It’s called Team Arrow. I’d like to be something more than a powerless figurehead on my own team.”

She smiled sympathetically and kissed him, “You’re the boss. I just help you make better decisions.” Felicity returned her head to Oliver’s lap. Tommy helped her to swing her legs back to his lap. She sighed as he pushed his thumb into the center of her foot. “Now that that’s settled, can we get back to baby names?”

“I thought we agreed,” Oliver said as he started to run his fingers through her hair, “Robert John or Rebecca Dearden.”

“You don’t like them?” Tommy asked.

“No, I do, but what if we’re yelling at them? Do the names still work?” She looked up at Oliver, “I imagine any child of ours will be in their fair share of trouble.” Felicity tucked her chin to her chest and spoke sternly, “Robert John Merlyn-Queen-Smoak, just wait until your fathers come home. Rebecca Dearden Merlyn-Queen-Smoak, these grades are unacceptable.”

“If I have to say all that,” Oliver teased, “I’ll forget what I was angry about.”

“I’m okay from striking Merlyn from the name,” Tommy said casually as he continued to massage Felicity’s feet.

“Wait – what?” Felicity rose up onto her elbows, “Of course the baby is going to have your name.”

“It’s Malcolm’s name. I’m okay with our child not being burdened with it.” He looked at Felicity and Oliver, his blue eyes full of sincerity, “I’d actually prefer it.”

“Well, we can’t use Queen-Smoak,” Oliver rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “the media will assume the baby is mine and not ours. We won’t be able to walk back that narrative. We’ll have to drop Queen too.”

“Well, we’ll have to pick more unique names than Robert and Rebecca if our child is going to go around with one name like Madonna or Cher,” Felicity said sarcastically.

“Our child will be a Smoak,” Oliver said with a smile. “I happen to love that name.”

Tommy nodded his head in agreement, “That works for me.”

“Well, it doesn’t work for me.” Felicity struggled to sit back up. Both of her husbands helped return her to a sitting position. She pushed her hair out of her face, “This is our baby, not my baby. It should have all of our names.”

Tommy shrugged, “Whether or not it is a boy or a girl, our baby is going to receive a family name from our families. We’re honoring our parents, I think we should honor yours.”

“Tommy’s right.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand, “Of all of our parents, I think Donna is the one who deserves to have her name as our family legacy. Smoak is a name to be proud of.”

“We could come up with a fourth name and all change our names to that – like Merlquak, Smerleen or Quoaklyn,” she attempted to say with a straight face.

“I’m not changing my name to Smerleen,” Oliver said with a huge grin on his face.

“Quoaklyn would be mad points in Scrabble,” Tommy teased. “If we don’t change our names to that can you at least develop a product that becomes so ubiquitous that people start using it as a verb?” At Oliver’s raised eyebrow he said, “Instead of, I’ll google it, we can say, I’ll quoaklyn it.”

“He never used words like ubiquitous or played Scrabble until he met you,” Oliver complained to Felicity.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Okay, if we don’t want to combine our names, how about we just pick another name that has special meaning for us.”

“Like?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know.” Felicity closed her eyes as she tried to think of something. She scowled when she opened her eyes, “Pregnancy has addled my mind. I can’t think of anything clever.”

“I agree with Ollie.” Tommy took Felicity’s hand, “I think our children should have your name. We wouldn’t have any of this without you and I don’t mean your uterus, although having a baby without it would’ve been extremely challenging – but our home, this family, each other - none of this would be possible without you. I think Smoak is the perfect name for our children.”

Oliver cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted towards the stairs, startling Hildy, “Robert John Smoak, that room better be clean when I come up those stairs.”

“Rebecca Dearden Smoak,” Tommy shouted towards the kitchen, “if you’re in there playing video games and not doing your homework you’ll be grounded.” Felicity started to laugh. “Is that too severe for not doing homework? I think that was too severe. Do you ground kids for playing video games? That seems extreme. No dessert, that seems more appropriate, right? Someone wrote a book about when to ground and when to withhold dessert, right? I need that book. Oh god, am I?” Tommy’s eyes went wide with panic, “I think I’m going to be the weak link.”

Oliver laughed as he squeezed Tommy’s shoulder, “Relax, you’re not going to be the weak link. You’re going to be home with our child twenty-four hours a day. You’ll probably get to zero tolerance before potty training. Besides,” he said with a grin,” I think we know who the weak link is,” he tilted his head towards Felicity.

Felicity opened her mouth in outrage, “I will not be the weak link.” She sat up straighter, “If I can stand up to a leather wearing, bow wielding, scowly man, I will sure as heck be able to discipline a child.” Felicity’s eyes narrowed at him, “And I think we all know who the pushover parent is going to be, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver was about to argue in his defense when he thought of a little boy with Tommy’s eyes and Felicity’s nose and a little girl with Felicity’s curls and Tommy’s smile and he didn’t think it would be possible for him raise his voice or ground those sweet faces that he already loved so much without meeting them yet. He was definitely going to be the weak link in their parenting chain. He smiled as he thought about their children coming to him because Felicity or Tommy had taken away dessert or a tablet for some infraction and he would be the one to cave. Oliver was surprised that he was more than okay with the idea of being a big softie to his children. He was about to try to defend himself when Felicity’s tablet pinged.

She turned her tablet on and smiled. “The Quoaklyn,” she winked at Tommy, “has made it to the rooftop. I just need to direct it through the air vents and we’ll be ready for this meeting whenever it happens.”

Oliver kissed Felicity’s belly before he relaxed against the sofa and closed his eyes as the wind howled and the rain lashed against the windows. Maybe _Operation Old Men_ wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I'm really trying to get back on schedule for Saturday,
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
